Abandon ?
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: "Il était parti et ne reviendrait pas. Il l'avait laissée seule, avec ses peurs, ses doutes... Avec son amour brûlant qui, malgré la trahison et l'abandon, ne s'éteignait pas et accentuait cruellement l'horrible douleur. Son cœur saignait et elle avait beau hurler sa peine à la lune, seul un silence froid et rempli de dédain pour son déchirement lui répondit."


Abandon ?

Il l'avait appelée, dans la matinée, pour lui donner rendez-vous quelques heures plus tard au parc situé tout près de chez elle. Étonnée mais ravie, elle avait tout de suite accepté. Après tout, c'était rare qu'il veuille la voir de son propre chef. Habituellement, il se contentait de lui parler au téléphone, de temps à autre, pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il était débordé par son travail, et qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la voir. Mais elle avait quand même sauté sur l'occasion.  
Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il commençait à lui manquer horriblement. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir le cœur serré lorsqu'elle raccrochait le téléphone après lui avoir parlé. Ça ne l'empêchait pas non plus de se sentir nostalgique en regardant pour la énième fois l'album photo retraçant ses années de lycée. Et ça n'empêchait pas une petite larme de couler lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur _cette_ photo. Celle où on les voyait tous les deux, un immense sourire collé au visage, leur diplôme à la main, entouré de leurs amis. Celle où l'on voyait une discrète, mais pourtant magnifique, bague en argent glissée à son doigt. Le même qui caressait inlassablement son visage à lui sur cette image qui reflétait tant de joie et de souvenirs. Sauf que c'était un anneau en or qui trônait sur celui-ci.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle se leva du canapé. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre, prenant quelques habits au passage, et partit se doucher. Une fois propre, elle enfila un jean moulant couleur chocolat, ainsi qu'une légère tunique blanc cassé. Elle se maquilla légèrement car elle savait qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle restait simple. Elle se mit quelques gouttes de parfum à la vanille, accrocha deux boucles beiges à ses oreilles et attacha le pendentif doré en forme de cœur qu'il lui avait acheté pour son dernier anniversaire.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et, ne se trouvant aucun défaut visible, fit un signe du pouce à son reflet qui fit de même. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et se chaussa d'une paire de ballerines dorées.

Elle attrapa son sac à main posé sur la table de la cuisine et quitta la maison. Fermant sa porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le facteur, un jeune homme blond comme les blés, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- B'jour Mam'zelle ! Vous êtes bien belle aujourd'hui, vous sortez ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux.

- Oh, je vois, vous allez voir Monsieur ! dit-il en la taquinant.

Elle hocha la tête en riant. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis elle s'en alla en s'écriant :

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une heure pour distribuer le courrier, vous savez ?

Il ne répliqua rien mais elle entendit vaguement un rire tandis qu'elle continuait sa marche en direction du Parc des Cerisiers. Il se nommait ainsi en raison du grand nombre de cerisiers qui bordaient le chemin principal. Le printemps faisait qu'ils étaient tous en fleur et que de délicats pétales de fleurs voletaient dans la brise.

Elle respira à fond en sautillant gaiement. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse, elle allait revoir celui qu'elle aimait et passer le reste de la journée avec lui.  
De plus, il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de joie. Le bonheur total.  
Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle arriva au point de rendez-vous. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'envoler quand elle le vit enfin, adossé négligemment contre un arbre. Il était si beau, ses longs cheveux flottant dans le vent, les bras croisés et le regard songeur.

Elle avança doucement, pas à pas, jusqu'à arriver près de lui.

- Bouh ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il sursauta avant de se reprendre tandis qu'elle riait à gorge déployée.

- C'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-il.

- Pour moi, si, c'est toujours un plaisir, fit-elle, moqueuse.

Il soupira et se pencha sur elle. Ses lèvres fines et superbement bien dessinées se posèrent sur les siennes avec une grande délicatesse. Elle sentit un essaim de papillons prendre vie dans son estomac.

Même avec les années, l'effet qu'il avait sur elle n'avait jamais diminué. Elle l'aimait comme au premier jour. Celui où elle avait croisé son regard si froid. Celui où elle était tombée amoureuse pour le première et unique fois.

Il se détacha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Je suis content de te voir, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle à voix basse. Si tu savais à quel point...

- Mon travail ne me laisse pas le choix, tu le sais, répliqua-t-il, contrit.

- Bien sûr, se reprit-elle. Et c'est pour ça qu'on va profiter à fond de cette journée ! rajouta-t-elle.

- Oui... Mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout, lança-t-il en guise de condition.

Elle ne put pas répliquer, trop heureuse qu'il prenne les devants.

L'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien, il l'amena au parc d'attraction qui s'était installé en ville depuis quelques temps, car il savait qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout s'amuser, lui acheta une immense barbe-à-papa de la même couleur que les cheveux de la vendeuse, fit les boutiques avec elle sans se plaindre une seule fois, lui offrit un magnifique bracelet en or et enfin, le meilleur, il l'invita dans un restaurant classé cinq étoiles, où seules les personnalités extrêmement riches pouvaient se permettre de manger. Elle refusa tout d'abord, mais il sut la persuader et elle passa une excellente soirée, à la hauteur de ce qui précédait.

En somme, tout était parfait et **jamais** elle n'aurait pu douter de ce qui se passerait par la suite.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rester se promener dans le parc pour profiter des instants qui leur restaient. La nuit était tombée depuis bientôt une heure et ils étaient assis sur un banc en bois, tout près du lac à la surface duquel se reflétait la lune, pleine et brillante. Le silence régnait en maître, mais il n'était ni pesant, ni gênant pour eux deux. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait que lorsqu'il en ressentait la nécessité, alors elle était habituée.

Soudain, il se leva et contempla le lac, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir le sourire satisfait qu'il abordait.

- Je voudrais te dire quelque-chose, fit-il.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, attentive.

Il marqua une pause, puis se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé mais... nous deux c'est terminé.

Ses paupières clignèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre. Est-ce-que tu viens de me dire que tu...

- Oui, affirma-t-il, c'est fini. Ça n'a même d'ailleurs jamais commencé puisque que je ne t'ai jamais aimée, ajouta-t-il en soupirant de lassitude.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après avoir passé une journée si fantastique, il lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'il la quittait. C'était comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

- Tu... tu plaisantes là ?

- Non.

Et il la laissa là, assise sur le banc, les yeux écarquillés. Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Le voyant s'éloigner, elle voulut lui courir après, lui demander de revenir, de ne pas la quitter, de ne pas la laisser seule... Seulement, dès qu'elle eut fait un pas, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Et elle le voyait, impuissante, partir sans se retourner.

Un cri déchirant brisa le silence et elle s'aperçut qu'il venait d'elle. Elle hurlait à s'en casser la voix, hurlait son nom, une fois, deux fois, cent fois...  
Son cri finit par s'étouffer dans un sanglot et elle sentit enfin les larmes couler à flot. Elles roulaient par dizaines sur ses joues d'une pâleur mortelle et rien ne semblait vouloir les arrêter. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Sa souffrance était telle qu'elle aurait voulu mourir.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en miettes, qu'on l'avait piétiné, jeté, qu'on lui avait enfoncé un couteau aiguisé profondément. Ses doigts agrippèrent le sol terreux du chemin qu'elle avait arpenté avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt, son seul point de repère. Elle se roula en boule, se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme une tentative de se persuader que rien était réel.

Mais voilà, c'était la vérité. Il était parti et ne reviendrait pas. Il l'avait laissée seule, avec ses peurs, ses doutes... Avec son amour brûlant qui, malgré la trahison et l'abandon, ne s'éteignait pas et accentuait cruellement l'horrible douleur. Son cœur saignait et elle avait beau hurler sa peine à la lune, seul un silence froid et rempli de dédain pour son déchirement lui répondit.

L'air commençait à lui manquer et sa voix se brisa. Elle haletait, levant les bras dans une tentative désespérée de trouver quelque-chose qui permettrait de mettre fin à tant de souffrances. Ses mains finirent par serrer violemment sa tunique, la tachant de terre rougeâtre semblable à du sang, à l'emplacement de son cœur brisé. Elle ferma les yeux, pria pour ça s'arrête. Elle avait mal, trop mal, la douleur n'était plus supportable. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Faîtes que cela cesse, par pitié... supplia-t-elle.

Et puis, tout à coup, tout devint noir et elle perdit connaissance.

OoOoO

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, transpirant affreusement dans sa nuisette marron glacée. Son souffle était rauque et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Essuyant ses larmes, elle sentit un corps bouger près d'elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda une voix endormie.

- Rien... rien du tout, répondit-elle. Rendors-toi.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Juste un mauvais rêve.

Elle ferma les yeux, souriant en sentant sa main chaude entourer son ventre. Elle n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire. Il resterait avec elle pour toujours. Il avait promis.

* * *

Un petit One-Shot qui plaira, j'espère ! Il n'y a pas de couple particulier, même si je l'ai écris en ayant à l'esprit du Neji x Tenten, donc vous pouvez vous imaginer n'importe quel couple !

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions,

Mitsuki


End file.
